On top of hogwarts
by thepreciousrose
Summary: Megatron and Starscream go out in search of Harry Potter in order to use his magick to defeat the Autobots, but something else ends up happening instead... (Warning! Explisit content! Read at your own risk! Anyone who doesnt ship Megatron and Starscream go away I wont put up with haters)


**AN: so i wrote in my other fic about chastity about megatron and starscream doing it on top of hogwarts (still in progress!) and I thought to myself "WHY NOT?" and decided to make it longer because i thought it was a super cool and smexy idea (you all havent seen it in the other fic yet but itll be there soon muahahahaaa). some of its changed a little bit but i had to so it wuld be able to stand by itself. so kinda think of this as just something seperate from shasitity's story. :D this is the first time ive ever written a tf sex scene and im kinda embarrassed cuz its suuuper graphic. so please be nice when you review. ^_^**

**OKAY lets gooo!**

* * *

Megatron and Starscream were flying over England. they had been told about this place called "Hogwarts' where there were these magickal students and so they decided to investigante and see if what they heard was true.

"Maybe we can go there and find somthing athat can ta long last defreat the autbots" Megatron explained as they got closer and closer to Hogwarts "I have heard tale of this strong magickal warrior named 'Potter' that have the power to defeat a very powerful wizard. Perhaps he may be of... use... to us."

Starscream nodded in aggreement. once they were at Hogwarts the two of them untransformed and landed in front of the school starscream looked ARoudn wnd could see that there was kids on brroomsticks flying around trying to catch this little golden ball and one of them had this lightening shaped scar of his foreheard "That one!" he exclamed Starscream pointing over at the boy and the boy noticed there was two giant robots coming towards him and he tried to flew away.

Megatron caught him by the back of his brroomstick and harry shreeked in terror!

"Tell me how to use your magicks" Megatron demanded "or I will DESTROY YOU!"

"NEVER!" harry screamed and pulled out his want and shot Megatron in the face with a lightening bolt of furry

"AAAAAARGH!" megatron yelled and he had to let go of the broom and hold his face he was in so much pain right then (my poor babby unu)

"MASTER!" Starscream yelled and he looked at Harry with death in his eyes. Harry tried to go but Starscream shot his missiles toward the wizard boy who tried to go but the missiles were... HEAT SEEKERS!

The missils hit their target!

Harry's body exploded in a great burst of fire, blood and guts flying from the explostion

All of the other students started screming and trying to land their broomsticks but Starscream was so furrious he began to step on them all, all of there bodies popping and squishing underneath his peds blood and guts everywhere!

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO HURT LORD MEGATRON!" he cackled and eventually all the students were dead, and there was fire from where Starscream shot his missile s everywhere.

"This is a joyous day!" Megatron said and he walked toward Starscream with lust in his eye and a glint on his rasor-sharp teeth from the briteness of the fire and his optick ridges high on his forehead "This calls for a celebation..."

Starscream knew what Megatron was talking about and his mouth turd up at their edges into a wicked smile. He walked closer to Megatron and they kissed passionately, there glosas entangling with each others and pulling each other close. Starscream backed up and suddenly tripped and then he fell right on top of hogwarts. The top of the building crumpeled a bit but it was able to hold up his weight.

"Let us see if it can hold me too" Megatron murmured as he got on top of Starscram. Starscream moaned as the larger mech got on top of him and he begged "Oh yes master please FRAG ME! I dont want to be able to walk when youre DONE WITH ME! I WISH TO BECOME A RECIPTICAL FOR YOUR SEED!"

Megatron grinned wide as his spike cover opened up and Starscream gasped with anticipation and his port cover slid aside so that Megatron could push inside of him. He wiggled like a impatient octupus when Megatron didnt immediately put his spike into his port...

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" he shreeked and Megartong just laughed. "I dont want the fun to start just yet..." he answered...

Megatron pushed a finger inside of Starscreams tight and wet port slick with wet lubricant. "AAAH! M-MASTER!" Starscream spattered as he felt Megatrons sharp claws sliding and cuting up the insde of his sensitative port. Starscream pused down on those fingers gingerly wanting to feel more of his master inside of him.

Megatron laughed and his chassy shook with laughter. This pleased him greatly,. another finger whent inside and Starscream threw back his helm and moaned even harder "OH MASTER! PLEASE! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANY LONGER~! I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME~~~!" and Megatron said "AHAHAHA! OH BUT I ALREADY AM!" and another finger went in.

starscream squirmed underneath Megatron and Megatron purred with delite. his spike was really hard though and he knew that he really wanted to enter Starscream so badly... enter him like a lottery (shout out to my fav writer eva Sandra hill! 3) and as he watched Starscream squirming he finally could no longer contain himslef. He got rid of his fingers and Starscream was about to squak at him but then suddenly he was filled to the brim with Megatrons huge and engroged spike.

""AAAH! MASTER! he moaned pushing up agaisnt Megatrons chassy as his spark burned like mad inside of his chassy and his port had to strech open wide in order to accommodate for how big it was. "FILL ME~! I WANT YOU DEEPER INSIDE OF ME~! MAKE ME OVERCHARGE~!"

Megatron did as he was asked pumping and pounding inside Starscreans tiny port furriously. The tinyer mech below him quiverred with his optick ridges furrowed downward in lust and extacy. His slender frame glisened with the raging flames around him and it made Megatron thrust harder inside Starscreams hips coming up to rock against him in time with his bruising thrusts

"AAH-~! M-MASTER-~~! AHHNNG-! M-MEGATRONNN~~~! IM GOING TO-~" but it was too late Starscream screamed in longing as he hit overcharge and Megatron groaned "AAHH! S-STARSCREAM-~~~! AAHNG~~~!" and he overcharged. he sent his hydraulic fluid up inside of Starscream with a scream of raging lust and extacy and Starscreams lubricants squished out and down his leg overtop of hogwarts. Some of it actually doused the fires from how cool and wet it was.

Megatron puled out and narrowed his eyes at Starscream "I love you my precious seeker~" and Starscream blushed "I love you too my Master~" and they kissed as the stood, their hands clasped tight together in love. Hogwarts collapsed after all of there lovemaking and tehy transformed and flew away into the darkness of the night.

**THE END! read and review plz!**


End file.
